


In Lighter Times

by ImTheGirlofManyFandoms



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Royalty, And Tyler is the poor sap who falls for him, Broadway, Ghost Hunting, In Which Tanner is the TA, M/M, Modern Royalty, One Shot Collection, Prom, The Broadway AU no one asked for, Will Add on more to this later, because Martin Jones is an Ass like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms/pseuds/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series and collection of one shots for the two dorkiest cutie pies I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Winter's Ball

"Tyler, come on, you've got, like, two minutes until you're supposed to be out there." Brayden huffed. "I know curls are hard to handle, personal experience, but come on."

"Sorry, sorry!" Tyler said, flustered and finally steps away from the large, ornate mirror in the hall and fixing both his hair and bow tie. He went over to his friend.

"How do I look?" he asked nervously.

"Like a Canadian prince in a tux. You're fine."

"Just fine?"

"Tyler, you get what I mean. Here." he leaned forward a bit to fix his friends' hair.

Tyler was nervous as hell. As if being second in line for the throne wasn't stressful enough. Now his mother staged a ball for him to find a "suitable wife or husband" (thank God his parents were okay with him being bisexual) for himself. He felt like an ass! He'd been to balls before, of course. And he knew that sometimes they worked in helping people find a wife or husband. After all, it is how Brayden, his friend and a fellow duke, found his boyfriend Andy. As well as how his cousin Martin found his girlfriend, Taylor. But still. From personal experience from every ball and party and such he's been to in his 20 years of life that he has been able to remember, all the boys that are remotely his age have been absolute pricks, the girls were mostly snobbish, and all of them bragged and boasted about stupid shit like girls or guys they've wooed or how good they were at golf or polo or tennis or some other snobbish sport. 

Oddly enough, specifically odd for Canada, not one he'd met besides Brayden, Andy, his cousin Martin, and his cousin Sidney- who is first in line after their uncle Wayne decides it's his time to go mind you- played hockey. Everyone else he asked hated it. They thought it was almost barbaric and the thought of hitting someone or getting hit was almost unfathomable to the other royals. Sure, a lot of their dads had played it, even some of their mothers, but not one of them decided to. The only time they even seemed to watch was when their family went to a game.

He hated this. He always felt so left out because of it and wanted at least one person to talk to about it instead of having to confide in Mitchell, Nate, and Dylan, or Marns, Mackie, and Stromer as he called them. They were these three college boys that help maintain the pond on the outskirts of the palace grounds during winter for some extra money so it doesn't break in places when it freezes over. They play with the university and like talking with the prince about the sport. They think it's stupid that none of the other royals he's met play it either. It is Canada's game after all.

And then they get the signal. Brayden pulls away from his friend and gives him a thumbs up.

"You look golden. Now, go out there and find your guy or gal."

Ty nodded nervously and went over to the two large doors that led out to the ballroom and waited for him to be presented and for the doors to open. He felt like this was his funeral, almost. Being presented to people you barely know like an animal for the slaughter. 

But... Maybe he'd be lucky. Maybe he would find someone. There were other diplomats and royals here. He could get lucky.

"Presenting the Duke of Toronto and Ottawa and second in line for the throne of our nation, Prince Tyler Toffoli of Canada." one of the announcers said over a speaker. The doors opened and Tyler walked out pretending to be confident, head held high, back straightened to not a single sign of a slouch. 

There were a lot more people than anticipated.

'Keep cool, Toffoli.' he thought. 'Maybe it won't be so bad.'

-

It was worse. It was a lot worse.

Tyler liked people but not kiss-ups. It was about halfway through the night and he was already beyond done. So many girls and so many guys. Yes, some were relatively good looking and a couple he knew from growing up, but... This was harder than it seemed. Everyone was trying just so hard to get along with him and Tyler knew they weren't actually interested in him or genuine. It was the title. The fact they knew he was probably going to be king someday. If not a prince the rest of his life. Whomever he chose would be his prince/duke or princess/duchess. Maybe even his king or queen.

He somewhat liked the princess of Japan, Nagisa, but he could tell she wasn't wanting to be here. She was more interested in the Romanian princess, Ilena. She was nice, but Tyler wasn't interested in that way anyways. The prince of Hesse-Darmstadt was handsome, but snobby. He was also kind of rude. As was the duchess of Montreal's daughter, but that was normal. Jeanne- Marie had never exactly been the politest towards Tyler. Even when they were children.

With aching feet and his hope shrinking to less than the small amount he had before of success, he managed to flee outside to the snow-covered courtyard to catch his breath. Hell, the other invitees seemed to have better luck at finding love at the ball than he did. He just saw one of the princesses walking and flirting with an American diplomat's son.

Tyler slumped and checked his phone for the score of the Leafs-Oilers game to see that, of course, the Leafs lost miserably. To Edmonton. Well, nothing seemed to be going necessarily right, now did it? He sighed and checked the other scores from the other games. The Rangers beat the Flames, Pittsburgh beat Washington, Dallas beat Chicago, and finally LA beat Carolina.

He put his phone back into his pocket, sighing once more and twiddling his thumbs because what else was he to do? The ball seemed to be a total bust, his team lost, and he couldn't leave. This night really couldn't get any worse.

He decided to go back in about 10 minutes later, going up the steps and back into the ballroom, careful to avoid everyone's gaze. No one even seemed to notice he was gone. He was both happy and a bit disheartened about it. He stuck around for a few more minutes before managing to sneak past a couple of the guards and down the halls of the palace to his favorite hiding spot. The Library.

Tyler's used the library to hide in for as long as he can remember. Every time there were people over and he'd had enough, he'd run in there and hide. He'd read or use the computers, once he learned to use them, and camp out in there until either someone found him and made him go out or the people were gone.

He quietly walked in and noticed a brunet head of short hair sitting alone on one of the small red couches. Tyler carefully shut the door and looked around to see if there was anyone else. When he noticed there wasn't, he spoke up. 

"Hello?"

The figure gave a slight gasp and turned his head and stood up immediately, fully facing Tyler and-

Oh.

The strange boy sputtered, obviously a little rattled, but his voice didn't sound any less pleasant to Tyler. 

"I-I'm sorry, I just... I-It got a little much in there. Too many people for too long, I.. I had to get away." 

Ty looked up and down at him. They seemed to be pretty similar in age. Light skin, well-kept brown hair, and God his eyes. They had to be the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. As blue as the sky itself. Maybe even more so. 

His tux fit well, too, a red sash, like Tyler's own, across his chest and not a wrinkle in sight. He was tall, a bit more muscular than lanky... How did Tyler miss him in the ballroom?

"I-It's okay." Tyler replied, feeling flustered. "I'm sorry I intruded. I'm... I'm-"

"Duke Tyler, I know." The young man said, giving a bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace."

Ty smiled and walked closer. "And you... I don't think I've seen you here before. I apologize."

They young man blushed. "Sorry. I'm Duke Tanner Pearson, your grace. Of Waterloo and Simcoe. It's an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Yours too." He replied. "If you're from this area of the world, then how come I-"

"I'm not- sorry- I'm not exactly a big people person. Pretty introverted... It's kinda why I hide out all the time. Even at my own birthday parties or my coming of age ball. I like libraries for that reason. Quiet. And there's a lot of stuff to find. Like this, for example." He grinned- god, even his grin was pretty- and held up a large book that Ty himself had grown pretty familiar with.

"You like hockey?" he said slightly amazed.

The man- Tanner- nodded, still holding the book of NHL stats in his hands. "I have it at home, too. Or one like it, at least. This has more updated stats. It's a newer version."

"Still," Ty said, trying to ignore his own apparent blush, "I didn't think any of the other Canadian monarchs or anything liked it. Most of the people I've met despise it. It’s so stupid!"

"I know!" Tanner groaned. "It's Canada's game! How can they dislike it?!"

“Because they all are too posh to even contemplate swearing or sweating. Nevermind getting checked or even tying their own laces.”

Tanner laughed. And to Tyler, everything felt warm, all of a sudden. Like the sun had come out after a long rain spell.

“That was good.” Tanner grinned. “Yeah. They’re all too posh. God, it’s stupid! I’ve played since I was 3!”

Tyler’s eyes widened. “You play!?”

Tanner nodded. “Yeah. Of course. You?”

Tyler nodded as well. “Yeah. I’ve been playing like you said. Since I was little. It’s good at helping me calm down. Hell, if I wasn’t a royal, my family and coach said I’d likely be drafted already.”

“Mine too.” Tanner sighed. “But this isn’t so bad… Ish.”

“Yeah.” Ty nodded. “We’re certainly lucky. Being royal has its downs sometimes, but meeting you isn’t one of them.”

That’s when Tyler realized what he just said. He looked again at Tanner to see his cheeks stained a brilliant red, much like Tyler’s own.

“I- I m-mean you’re the nicest person I’ve met here and you like hockey and we seem to have a lot in common a-and I-”

“I- I understand.” Tanner squeaked.

“You do?”

He nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

Tyler felt his blush grow more intense and built up every ounce of courage in his body for one question.

“Do you want to go back out there?” 

Tanner looked at him wide eyed and nodded his head then opened his mouth.

“And if we do go back out there… Would you let me have a dance?”

Tyler smiled at him. 

“I’d like that very much.”


	2. Get Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joner decides it's a good time to go ghost hunting.

“Martin, this is fucking stupid.”

“Tyler, shut up and get in the truck.” Martin groaned, resisting the urge to honk on the horn. "We're going to St. Lauren's"

"Martin, this isn't a good idea." Tanner chastised him. "If we get caught breaking in, we're going to be in a lot of trouble."

"But we're not going to get caught." 

"Oh really?" Tyler said, reluctantly getting into the back of the pickup. "And how are you so sure?"

Martin rolled his eyes. "Because since when have you seen police or anything of the sorts at St. Lauren's? Never, right? The last time anyone stepped in there could have been 30 years ago before the murder spree was shut down."

"But people have obviously been since we see all the graffiti outside it, Mar." Tanner said. "What if, like, there's some crazy homeless guys? Or Satanists? Or crack heads? We could be in a lot of trouble when we go in!"

"But I think we're going to be fine, bud." Martin said. "First; I don't think anyone's that desperate for shelter to sleep in an old abandoned school that's said to be haunted as fuck. Second; if there are crackheads, we can run, they're high off their asses, and we still have our phones. If anything, all we have to worry about is, like, the thirty ghosts that are said to haunt the place."

Tanner looked over his shoulder at Tyler. He wasn't afraid of ghosts. He actually didn't believe in them..... But Tyler did. And he was fucking terrified of them.

Tyler looked a bit freaked out at the mention of how many ghosts there could be. "S-so... Are we going to go get Nick now?"

"Nah. Nick forgot he had a thing to go to tomorrow, so he bailed. It's just us." Martin smiled. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ty managed, his voice a few octaves higher than it previously was.

"I'm good to go." Tanner sighed. "Can we go?"

Martin grinned and started the car. "Fuck yeah."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Martin grinned and parked the truck a couple blocks away to not tip anyone off that they were doing this. 

"I've been looking at this place for the last few weeks." He confirms. "There's a broken window on the south side of the building. Glass completely gone. We'll have to enter through there, since the doors are bolted and chained shut."

"Please tell me again why we're doing this." Tyler said, attempting to hide the fear his voice.

Martin rolled his eyes. "We said we would when we were kids. Since we were all in the city again, it just felt like the right time."

"Tanner, please tell him you're on my side." They said simultaneously.

Tanner sighed. "Guys, please. You know I don't believe. Don't drag me into this. Martin believes, you believe, but Nick and I don't. And Nick's not here, so i'm the only skeptic."

Martin sighed. "Fine, fine. But I'll be the one to tell you "I told you so" when you come running saying you saw one, screaming your head off and carrying Tyler because he got too scared to run, so you had to haul him out of there."

Tanner blushed hard. He thought about coming to Tyler's rescue and holding him in arms, safe and sound. Being his hero. Or at least someone he seemed to love. He'd thought about it since he and Tyler were in kindergarten. Ty knew he was gay. And he knew Ty was bi. But he saved his breath on his feelings. He didn't want to maybe ruin his friendship with him. Specifically since Tyler was not just his crush, but his best friend.

"Wait, you're going alone?" Tyler noted. "In there?"

"Yep!" Martin grinned.

"But it's huge!"

"Well, maybe I'll get lucky and something awesome will happen." He said, getting out of the car and going to the trunk to grab the bag he filled with tape recorders and his video camera. "You guys bring your cameras?"

"I did." Tyler said. 

"Me too." Tanner chimed. "Fully charged."

"Good." Martin grinned. "Let's get moving."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tyler sighed as he and Tanner walked down an empty corridor. 

“Why the fuck are we doing this? Why did we agree to this?”

“Because peer pressure and Mar’s our best friend.” Tanner sighed in a reply. “Honestly, I wouldn’t have come if you hadn’t.”

“You… You wouldn’t?” 

Tanner was thankful for the dark to cover up his blush.  
“I-I mean yeah. You know, you’re my best friend and all. If it was just me and Martin, it would feel a little lonely. Even if I don’t believe, I like having someone with me. You know? And Nick’s more your and Mar’s friend than mine.”

“Oh.” Tyler said. He looked around. “I think we should stop here. Turn the cameras on and do that EVP stuff Joner talked about with the recorders.”

Tanner looked around and nodded. “Yeah. We’re by a lot of classrooms. Maybe something will happen.”

They took out their gadgets and turned on the cameras and one of the recorders.

“Okay,” Tanner began. “Hi everyone. My name’s Tanner. This is Tyler here, with the recorder. We’re here because we want to see if you’re here, I guess. So… How many of you are there?”

They were silent for a couple minutes before Tyler spoke up.

“What’s your name?”

They continued like this for almost 15 minutes; switching back and forth and asking the “spirits” questions. Simple stuff,names, yes and no, and the like. They turned off the recorder and stood close to each other, the only light they had to see each other with being the cameras.

“Let’s see if we got something.” Ty piped up. “It’s worth a shot.”

Tanner nodded and played back their recordings and….

“Wait, Pearsy, rewind that. After I said ‘name’. I think I heard something.”

Tanner nodded and hit rewind a few seconds back and-

“I.. That… That sounded like a girl… Like…”

Tyler nodded in agreement. “I think… It sounded like it said Heather…”

“Heather… Wait. Heather McCoy. Wasn’t she one of the victims? Back in the 80’s when the murders were happening?”

Tyler’s face went completely pale as he stared at Tanner. “Shit. Tanner, I w-we gotta g-go.”

“Ty? What’s wro-” and that’s when Tanner’s body felt like ice.

Ty wasn’t looking at him.

He was looking right behind him.

Ty grabbed Tanner’s hand and bolted down the way they came.

“This way!” he said, sprinting and pulling Tanner along. “Keep moving. Don’t look behind you! We have to go!”

So he did, keeping close to Tyler. He ran like his life depended on it. He didn’t know, maybe it did. They ran until they reached another empty hallway.

“I- I…” Tanner panted. “I-I think that’s-... It’s gone… Ty, what’s up?”

Ty took a minute to catch his breath before facing Tanner. 

“I saw a woman behind you. She was in the distance, pale white, almost glowing, blue shirt and a skirt... I didn’t want to take any chances on that thing being malevolent.”

Tanner felt the blood drain from his face. “A- A w-woman?”

Tyler nodded. “Yeah. She… She was pretty, but the glowing was freaky and I… Tanner, I couldn’t see her legs. They weren’t even there.”

Tanner looked into his eyes to see they were full of fear. He was terrified.

“Tyler, I…-” And Tanner would have continued.

If it wasn’t for the sound of footsteps approaching.

Tanner’s skin crawled with goosebumps and it felt like his heart started beating at a mile a second. He was going into full panic mode and so he only thought of one thing.

He pulled Tyler close and turned his head to face him.

“Tyler, if I don’t ever get another chance to do this, I’m doing it now. I love you. A lot and for a while. Please don’t kill me if we end up living.” and pressed his lips to Tyler’s.

Tyler kissed back.

The footsteps grew closer and closer, but Tanner chose to stay blind to who or whatever it could be and continue kissing his long-time crush until something bright hit his face and as someone spoke up.

“Ty? Tanner? Is tha- OH MAN!!” a familiar voice rang out.

The two pulled back abruptly to see their friend, grinning like an idiot at them and holding his flashlight directly at the two.

“Joner?” Tyler asked.

“I can’t believe it! You finally got it together! Holy shit I never thought I’d see the day!”

Tanner was blushing a brilliant red at this point, as was Tyler, still with Tanner’s arms around him, holding him close.

“Whatever. Joner, look, can we please go home?” Tanner asked. “I’ve had enough, so has he, and we caught some... evidence. I guess.”

Joner’s eyes lit up even more. “Holy shit, really!? Yeah, we can go. I caught some, too. We should head back. Come on, I know the way out.”

Tyler blushed and took Tanner’s hand in his while they walked back.

“So… Do you believe now?” he piped up.

Tanner smiled and gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

“Why not? If anything, I owe them that at least.”

Tyler smiled.

“Perhaps I do, too.”


	3. In The Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Broadway AU no one ever asked for.
> 
> BTW: Tanner is younger than Tyler by, like, four months. FYI.

Tanner looked up from where he had been eating his lunch, his friend Martin grinning at him.

"You got us what?" he asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"Tickets to Hamilton." Martin said. "I got last minute ticks to the show tonight."

"How did you-"

"Dude please. We all kind of know each other." Martin briefed. "Tyler's playing Seabury tonight and he wanted me to go see him. I'm his best friend after all. I asked if I could bring a friend and he said okay, so... You."

Tanner blushed and swallowed his bite. "Tyler?"

"Yep!" Mar grinned. "And we're meeting him at the end of the show. No bailing. I know for a fact you have an off night tonight from being in DEH. Even if you're the understudy for Evan and still haven't-"

"Okay okay." Tanner bent. "I'll go. But I thought you were working Elder Price tonight."

"That's tomorrow. Jack's got it tonight." he grinned. "So deal?"

"Deal. I'll go." Tanner said, followed by some mumbling. "And I guess I can stay after."

"Perfect!" he grinned. "Also, I know you like him."

Tanner turned bright red. "Do not."

"Do too. You totally do. You two are my best friends and I know you do."

"Please don't try-"

"Too late." Martin noted, grin still plastered on his face. "Meddling is why I'm like the big brother figure. I'm here for you and all of your pining adventures, man. I'm your wingman."

"Keep talking and you won't be my wingman anymore." Tanner noted. He was completely kidding, but Martin still shut up just in case.

Tanner first met Tyler through Martin. Martin invited Tanner and his other friends to a party at his apartment after getting the lead role in Book of Mormon. He saw him around at a music and records shop he went to down on 52nd Street, but he was too shy to actually talk to him. When he found out Martin was friends with the cute music guy and found out that he was a fellow actor on Broadway, he wasn't sure if it was better or worse since Martin was a born meddler, yet it meant he'd be seeing more of the cute guy who now had a name.

-

Hamilton lived up to the hype Tanner had heard. Even without the original cast, which everyone thought meant it would be less amazing. Everyone was incredible. This was his first time seeing the show and he understood why people waited so long to see it. He'd listened to the cast album of course, but seeing it live was incomparable.

Tyler did a good job as the "little" Sam Seabury (Bullshit "little". Tyler's over six feet tall. He made Javier look like a dwarf. Especially on the box.) and as a part in the chorus which he was for the vast majority of the show. Tanner's not even going to lie to himself. Tyler looked really fucking good in his patriot coat during Yorktown.

When the show ended, Tyler wiped the tears from his eyes and went outside the theater's doors into the lobby before Martin grabbed his wrist.

"This way." he said, leading him over to a door protected by a couple of ushers.

"Cast members only." one of them said.

"We know." Martin said. "But we're friends to a cast member. Tyler Toffoli. He was Seabury tonight. He invited us here tonight to see him. I have proof and I think he told you about us."

"Show us the proof and we'll confirm."

Martin pulled out his phone and went to his texts, pulling up a recent from Tyler. The two looked at it before nodding.

"Alright. You can enter. Enjoy." one said as he opened the door to let them in.

Tanner thanked them and followed Martin inside. "Now to find Ty."

"Awww wanna find your boyfriend to tell him how hot you thought he looked?" Tanner turned red.

"Martin. Shut the fuck up. He's not my-" he froze as a young man approached them, still dressed in his cast costume, his dark skin contrasting with the creamy fabric. "Um.. Hi?"

"Hey. Who're you?"

"I'm Martin, this is Tanner." his friend said. "We're here for Ty. And who are you?"

"Oh you're Toff's friends!" he smiled. "I'm Wayne. Pleasure to meet you. Come on, I'll take you over."

They followed Wayne and looked around. The walls were littered with positive messages and fan art as well as reminders for the actors and actresses for quick changes and special rehearsals.

"Auston!" Wayne called to a young-looking guy with tan skin and black hair. "Is Ty in the dressing room?"

"Maybe?" the guy- Auston- shrugged. "I don't know. I was calling my cousin to tell her happy birthday. The party's still going back home in Scottsdale."

Wayne rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. "Ty? You have visitors."

"Let them in!" Tanner heard from the other side of the closed door. Wayne opened the door for them and smiled.

"Have fun, good job tonight, Ty!" he said before walking off. Tanner followed Martin in and shut the door behind them. He looked over to see Tyler in jeans with...

Without a shirt on.

'Oh fuck me.' was all Tanner thought to himself as he looked. 'Oh that's not fair at all. The fuck, does he have abs!? Fuck. God please help my gay ass.'

Ty looked at them and grinned, obviously not seeing how red Tanner was before finally putting on his black v-neck shirt. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Toffee!" Martin grinned. "Great job out there, tonight."

"Thank you for coming. Means a lot to me." the curly-haired man said as he walked over to the two, giving Martin a hug before going over to Tanner and doing the same.

Tanner turned bright red. "You were great tonight. Really. I see why the show's so popular. It's like nothing I've ever seen or heard before."

"Thank you." Tyler said before pulling away. "Really means a lot that you're here."

Martin shot Tanner a thumbs up behind Tyler and mouthed 'do it' to him. Tanner just gave a slight shake of his head in response.

"So... Can we go get a bite? I haven't eaten since before the show started tonight." Tyler asked.

"Sure." Martin grinned. "Your pick, mister Seabury."

"It's your night, you choose." Tanner said, backing Martin's offer up.

They ended up going to this little spot a couple blocks away. It was some little Italian hole in the wall that Tyler said he'd been to with the cast members before. It was good according to him.

Martin excused himself from the table to take a call about ten minutes in, leaving Tyler and Tanner alone to the mercy of awkward small talk.

"So..." Tyler started. "I um... I wanted to thank you for coming tonight. I know we're not totally close, but we seem to be pretty well acquainted due to Martin and the store and Broadway. So, thank you."

"It's no problem." Tanner said. "I wanted to come, I... I don't know how much longer I have with Dear Evan Hansen until Ben actually takes a damn break for a night. He has the immune system of an ox and he fears that, if he misses one show, something will go wrong. Like, I'm not complaining. The show's doing really well and I want to do this. This has been my plan since I broke my foot in high school and couldn't play hockey anymore. I'm just scared."

"You played hockey?" Tyler asked. "I guess we have something else in common."

"You played too?" Tanner asked.

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. After all, I'm from Ontario. I'm pretty sure it's law there."

"Me too." Tanner grinned. "Where are you from? I'm from Kitchner."

"Scarborough." the man across from him replied. "It's home. I would have kept playing, but it got too stressful. I just went into drama instead. Joined choir too."

"I just started taking part in drama after I broke my foot. It was something to do when I couldn't play." Tanner explained. "I had to stop playing because it hurt if I skated too fast after. I was depressed for a while. I felt like my passion left me. Then I realized something. It wasn't my passion anymore. Theatre and music are."

Tyler smiled. "I'm kinda glad. Had you done hockey... Maybe we wouldn't have met."

"Maybe we would have." Tanner mentioned. "You never know."

Ty shrugged and looked outside the window. "Um... Tanner?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Martin bailed."

Tanner turned red and checked over his shoulder and- sure enough- their friend was gone. That fucker!

"He set us up."

"What?"

"He set us up." Tanner groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Ugh I can't believe I'm saying this. He knows I like you. Okay? I like you. A lot."

Tyler blushed. "Y-you like me?"

"Yes! I'm sorry!" Tanner said, still hiding his face and slumping down in the booth. Their little booth went silent for a few minutes until Tanner felt a warm pair of hands on his wrists that gently pulled his own hands away from his face. He looked up to see Tyler with a gentle gaze, now holding his hands.

He's holding his hands.

"Tanner, I don't mind."

Tanner sniffled and looked up at him. "Y-You d-don't w-what?"

"I don't mind at all" he said. "I really don't... There was something I was hoping to ask you tonight, actually."

Tanner blushed. "Yes?"

"Do... Do you want to go out with me sometime? Like... On a date?"

The younger of the two's blush turned darker. "A-Are you asking me out?"

Tyler nodded. "Yeah. I am. I mean, you don't have to say yes if you don-"

"Yes."

The curly-haired man blushed. "What?"

"Yes." Tanner repeated, a smile creeping onto his face. "I'd love to go out with you."

Tyler grinned as bright as the sun. "Thanks. When are you free?"

Tanner looked around. "Um... Does now work?"

"I suppose it does." Tyler agreed, sitting back down in the booth.

-

The next morning, Martin woke up to a text from both Tanner that said exactly what he thought it would.

"You're a dick, but your're my friend so thank you."

Martin smiled to himself and set his phone back down to go back to bed.


End file.
